victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mineo
Mineo is the pairing of Min'i (Minithepeanut) and Or'eo (Keove). Mini came up with Oreo's nickname. Moments *While talking on the Victorious Chat, Mini said that she would call OneAndOnly0208, Oreo and she said she liked that name. *Oreo said she would tell her friends to start calling her Oreo. *On Oreo's user page, she wrote down Mini in her list of friends. (She would be on Mini's but Mini is too lazy to write one.) *Mini sent Oreo a message saying she loved her avatar (Oreos) and that she was going to make a pairing page for the two of them. *On Nirenberge213's Which User Would YOU Eat? blog, Mini said that she would eat OneAndOnly0208 because her nickname was Oreo and Oreos are yummy. *And on Nirenberge213's blog, Oreo also stated she would eat Mini before she eats her. *Mini was the admin chosen to send the welcome message to Oreo. (Even though she had no control over it whatsoever - she still feels awesome about it.) *Mini decided that they should have a picture of Jennette McCurdy and Ariana Grande---and Oreo agreed. *Mini edited a page on this wiki which features Oreo---which means she really knows a lot about Oreo already. *Oreo is getting a customized t-shirt that has the "Oreo" logo on it--- thanks to Minithepeanut (along with Trisha Vega-Lim). *Oreo sent Mini this Christmas present: **Mini is too lazy to make presents for all her friends, but she told Oreo that she absolutely loved it and loved her. *Oreo made Mini an admin on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. *Oreo and Mini's characters are friends on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. Yeah, that's right, even our imaginary people are friends. *Mini misses Oreo and always sends her a message when she comes on the VRPW. *Mini made Oreo an admin on the KH wiki, and Oreo made Mini an admin on the DD Wiki. Mini helped Oreo find a logo design site for DD, and Oreo told Mini when she spelt Heights wrong in the KH wordmark. *They both talk to each other a lot, when Oreo's not being stoopid and not on the internets, like all the time. *Oreo and Mini were the main ones to troll the KH wiki, when everyone was trolling. Mini now calls Oreo, Keve a lot because of this. *If they actually continued this list, it would be the longest page here. Trivia *They both like Oreos *They both support gay rights. *They both love Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies. *They both think Beck is hot. (Mini even has her own ship with him called Bemi.) *They both ship Bade, Jandre and Cade. *They met on the Victorious Wiki Chat. *They both RP. A lot. Fan Representation Food: '''Mini Oreos - Because it combines both of their nicknames. '''Celebrity Pairing: ''Ariana Grande and Jennette McCurdy -'' because Mini was watching that thing Jennette did when she revealed Ariana's number, and Jennette was explaining how she nicknames all her friends (like Mini does) and she named Ariana, Oreo.'' '' Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Minithepeanut Category:OneAndOnly0208 Category:Friendship Moments Category:Canon Category:Keove